


bless these bent feathers

by hanktalkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prosthesis, Sexual Experimentation, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: Pharah wants to try something new in the bedroom





	bless these bent feathers

 

The first time Fareeha tried to bring it up, she lost her nerve and ended up talking about soup.

“And I mean, _soup du jour_?” Fareeha babbled. “What’s the point of translating _du jour_ but not _soup_? Just doesn’t make any sense.” She then gave the most awkward laugh imaginable.

Angela froze with her spoon halfway to her mouth. “Yes I suppose that is…interesting.”

“Yes! Interesting.” Fareeha then began swallowing down her own bowl by the mouthful in an excuse not to say any more.

The second time she tried to bring it up, she accidently knocked over an entire rack of beakers, and sent glass skittering over the laboratory floor.

“I’m so sorry!” she said instantly. “Here, let me-”

“No, it’s fine Fareeha,” Angela said, already grabbing a broom. She shooed the other woman out of the way as she began to clean up Fareeha’s mess. Once she had gotten out a dustpan, she looked up and said, “are you alright my darling? You seem like you have something on your mind.”

And, already have botched the opportunity, Fareeha said cheerily, “nope! Nothing! _Completely_ empty-headed at the moment.”

Angela’s look of worry made Fareeha mentally slap herself.

It’s not like it was a Big Deal or anything. In fact, on a scale of one to kinky, it was probably only like a three. It was just that…well…Fareeha considered herself pretty damn vanilla.

But ever since the idea had popped in her mind, she couldn’t get it to go away.

It’s not like Angela would say _no_ or anything. Although they kept things between them pretty standard in the bedroom, Fareeha thought no one could be that squeaky clean unless they had some dark outlet. If Angela told her that she’d once been part of a secret BDSM furry cult, Fareeha wouldn’t be surprised in the least.

So, without any real fear of rejection, all Fareeha had to do was get the words out.

“Iwanttospiceupmysexlife,” Fareeha word-vomited while she was trying to tell Angela her hair looked nice today.

Dammit.

“What?” Angela blinked, pausing the adjustment on her Caduceus staff. They were out on a mission at the moment, and it was a decidedly _bad_ time to bring this up.

Fareeha blushed. “Ah, sorry. I’ve been reading a lot of online articles and I guess it’s rubbed off on me.”

“Oh. I see.” Angela furrowed her brow in concern. “What was that about your sex life?”

Aw fuck it. As long as she’d already got the words out, might as well roll with it.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Fareeha began, “about something I want to try in bed. I’ve just been having trouble working up the nerve to ask you.”

“Oh, is that all?” Angela grinned as she planted the end of her staff in the dirt. “That’s certainly better than what I was thinking. I thought you were trying to break up with me.”

“What! No!” Fareeha rocked back on her heels. “Why would I ever do that?”

Angela shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe you found out about the cult I’m in.”

Fareeha’s eyes widened under her visor. “ _I knew it_.”

“I’m kidding Fareeha,” Angela laughed. She adjusted her staff so she could lean casually against it. “So, what is this thing you want to try? Although I should warn you: if you at any point call me ‘Mommy’, I’m going to draw the line.”

“No!” Fareeha sputtered. “Nothing like that. I just…” She looked at Angela, the perfect silhouette as the sun rose behind her. The Valkyrie suit was a masterpiece, something that was so a part of Mercy it was hard to separate the two. “…I was wondering if you would wear your wings to bed.”

“My wings?” Angela looked behind her, as though just remembering they were there.

Fareeha nodded. There was something magical about the way they moved on missions, so natural, so real. They could turn the eye of anyone, and Fareeha had begun to fantasize about what they would be like while Angela hovered above her, knuckle deep in her pussy…

Fareeha blushed hard.

Angela took in the other woman’s body language. She smirked. “You know, I think I can arrange that. Just try not to get too hot and bothered before we finish the mission.”

Fareeha gathered her last remains of professionalism. “Can do.”

* * *

The next time they were back at the watchpoint, Angela had her lay on bed while the doctor got herself ready. Despite the warmth of room, Fareeha felt a shiver prickle across her bare skin—anticipation raising gooseflesh that she didn’t bother to alleviate. She raised herself on the pillows, trying to see what Angela was doing around the corner of the bedroom.

“No peeking!” the doctor called. Damn her and her sixth sense.

There was the soft rustling of fabric, and Angela returned wearing a white robe to cover her presumably naked body. It bulged awkwardly in the back like a large backpack. Fareeha could guess what that was about, and felt more goose bumps run along her legs.

“Aren’t you a sight,” Angela winked.

Fareeha looked down at her self. It must be good from Angela’s vantage, because all she felt was naked—not sexy. She shrugged.

“Don’t be modest,” Angela purred, sliding to the edge of the bed. “You’re so beautiful right here…spread out…right where I want you…” She leaned in and pressed a greedy kiss into Fareeha’s mouth.

Fareeha silently kissed back. She felt like words would disturb the moment; she was perfectly content to lie here in quiet observation.

Angela could feel Fareeha’s desire by the way she trailed a finger down the doctor’s neck. Rather than teasing her girlfriend any longer, Angela pushed back, settling near the soldier’s knees and getting comfortable.

Fareeha had become familiar with Angela’s hands over the past few months. They were thin and slender, almost as tall as Fareeha’s when the two had compared them once. They were deft, working on her equipment just as adeptly as they worked Fareeha into the mattress. She loved the way they were so long and still so clever.

Now one of them shifted to the front of the robe, slipping into the knot that held it together. With a swish, the garment dropped from Angela’s body.

The wings spread out immediately, sensing more space they could inhabit. Their hard-light feathers extended, curling along with the wings themselves to frame the woman they belonged to. Angela seemed to shine, glorious in just a few accents.

Already Fareeha was growing damp between her legs.

“Those aren’t your usual ones,” she muttered, to keep herself from saying something embarrassing. Like ‘wow’.

Angela chuckled. “Very observant. You’re right, these were a prototype that never made it to the field. I deemed them too dangerous to the wearer’s psychology due to their increased sensitivity. However…” She pushed Fareeha’s knees apart, slinking in between them. “…I believe that will be at our advantage tonight.”

They moved chest to chest, Angela sinking into another long kiss. Fareeha’s hands roamed, one gracing the doctor’s nipple and rubbing it with her thumb. The other traced higher, curling around until Fareeha could reach Angela’s back. The prototype was jagged, fitted with a synthetic spine that no doubt was digging itself into Angela’s nervous system right now. Fareeha’s hand climbed higher, tracing along the bones of the wing, turning it into one long stroke against the metal…

Angela let out a small and warbled _ah_.

That was the other reason Fareeha had been so fixated on these things. Ever since Angela had told her that she could actually _feel_ with the wings, Fareeha had been dying to make her croon at their touch. It would be rude to just go up and pinch one in the middle of a mission, but now…

Fareeha slid her hand back down the contour and felt Angela’s whole body shiver.

“What’s it like?” she asked into Angela’s ear, their lips parting from one another.

“Like someone’s walking on my grave,” Angela hummed back. But her voice was thick with need, and she leaned into the touch with a soft moan.

One of Fareeha’s hands working her nipple and the other stroking her artificial appendages, Angela began to lazily hump against the woman beneath her. Fareeha didn’t take long to grind right back; the only thing that made them stop was Angela’s growing need to readjust herself.

“Is this what you were looking for?” she teased, swinging a leg over Fareeha so she could straddle her thigh.

Fareeha opened her eyes to see the gorgeous sight above her once again.

“Oh…yes. Very much.”

Angela grinned, and pressed two fingers against Fareeha’s mouth. It wasn’t necessary—Fareeha was more than slick already—but she sucked on the digits anyway. They seemed delicate as she rolled them around in her mouth, but she knew what these slender things could do.

Angela pulled them out with a pop, and gently dug into the soldier.

Fareeha’s spine coiled, sucking in the feeling of Angela inside her. Her breath became heavy, looking at the masterpiece that stood against the white of the ceiling.

“Angela…” she moaned, and the doctor responded by rubbing against her thigh.

More fingers found their way in, causing Fareeha to spasm as her girlfriend steadily got to work. Wet juices leaked against her thigh but she couldn’t be further from caring, her mind to shattered as the doctor fucked her raw. Even as busy as she was, Angela still worked up her own orgasm.

It was exactly what Fareeha had wanted but been too afraid to admit. The sight of Angela tilting her head back in ecstasy was enough to push her over the edge, clenching around her girlfriend’s fingers in satisfaction.

Angela rode her own orgasm into Fareeha’s leg bone, gasps and grunts bringing her legs tighter together.

They willingly wasted a moment, sitting and breathing, enjoying the stench of sex between them. But then Angela pulled away, her clean hand supporting her as she rocked forward to give one more kiss.

Fareeha still felt it on her lips as Angela reached for some tissues. She made a decision.

With one careful motion, Fareeha rolled them over, pinning Angela to the bed. The doctor made a noise of surprise, but her face sported a smirk by the time Fareeha had her down.

“I want to see you from this angle,” Fareeha muttered.

Angela hummed. “Well, I’m not complaining.”

Now her wings were spread out flat behind her, extending over the sheets so every feather was supported. Before, they had been a symbol of Angela’s capabilities, but now Fareeha wanted them as they were—sensitive organs unprotected from the world.

Fareeha traced a hand over Angela’s sex, watching for a reaction. The doctor shivered, and Fareeha’s let a small smile trace her mouth.

Wet but not yet loosened, Fareeha took her time working the other woman open. She loved every quaking mewl, every twist that made the wings curl in anticipation. This was stirring things inside her, another orgasm already building.

She fit four fingers inside, making Angela howl in pleasure. Fareeha grinded against her own hand, lining up the hypothenor of her palm against her clit. With that she got them both off, shuddering in tandem as they pressed their foreheads together.

Those slender hands dug into Fareeha like the world itself was ending.

They came together this time, or near enough that they couldn’t tell the difference. The room was even warmer now, like their high was being sucked up by the environment around them. Fareeha looked down at Angela, and brushed a bit of blonde hair aside with a dry hand.

“…Thank you for indulging me,” she chuckled.

Angela looked up and smiled. She was ravished, her wings plastered to the bed in exhaustion. “No trouble. And we should definitely keep this little trick in mind for a later date.”

 

 


End file.
